hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5288 (30th October 2019)
Synopsis Plot Mandy tries to open the door to get Breda out of the car. Darren and Jack come out from The Hutch, and Jack is shocked to see Breda in the driver's seat. Luke walks by, holding a bottle of wine. Darren tries to open the boot but can't. Ella can't find her phone and tells Charlie that they need to get out. Charlie realises that they're lost. Mitchell blames himself for Cleo's relapse. She admits that she's scared of losing him, which she feels that she is. Mitchell assures her that she's not. Breda is taken in the ambulance. Walter asks Darren and Tom to help him move the car, to which Nancy calls him sexist for not asking her or Mandy to help. Mandy tells Darren that they need to talk but Darren says they've got nothing to talk about it. Tom can't start the car so Darren pushes it. Mitchell takes Scott into the Florist. Tony begins to wake up in the van as Tom and Darren push it. Mitchell tells Scott that he's been treating Cleo poorly, and informs him that Cleo had a relapse. Mitchell tells "Anita" that she's the person he wants to be with. They kiss. Mandy calls Ella but gets no answer. Woody tells Cindy that work can't continue until the crane has been tested. Cindy tells Woody that she still wants work to continue, so Luke says that he'll do it and smashes a wine bottle on the ground. Cindy orders him to get down but he climbs in and turns the crane on. It begins to sink slightly. Nancy calls Darren and Tom over to Luke, just as Tony begins to call for help. Ollie is shocked to learn that Luke is drunk. Luke's words make him think that Mandy knew all along. Darren explodes and tells Luke that everything always has to be about him. Luke says he only wanted Ollie to be proud of him, but Ollie says that he already is. Cindy says that they're so close to having their dream, and Luke says that they are, and turns on the crane. The crane sinks further into the floor. Ella and Charlie try find an exit. Luke begins lifting the crane as Mandy goes to call the police. Luke quickly jumps out as the crane sinks. Walter tells Darren and Nancy that he thinks Charlie and Ella have gone into the tunnels. As Mandy calls the police, a beam falls from the crane, and crashes through the portacom. Mandy is thrown to the floor. The security strap on the crane snaps and a bag falls off, landing right in front of one of the workmen. Another beam falls, causing it to knock the gate to The Loft off it's hinges and blocking the door to the Florist. Mitchell looks out the window and realises that he and Scott are in danger. Sienna looks out of the window of the flat and sees the carnage going on outside. Liberty runs outside and sees poles fall from the crane. She quickly runs back inside as her mannequins are impaled by the poles. Finn goes to take Diane a cup of tea, but drops it when he sees the carnage outside. Mandy gets everyone to evacuate The Hutch. Scott goes to leave but Mitchell tells him that they'll be safe inside the Florist. Tom reminds Cindy that he warned her about the tunnels and tells her that it's all her fault. The fire crew arrive and Luke races into The Hutch. Leela says that the village will have to be evacuated. As Yasmine runs, she sees a metal frame slip from the crane, which falls in front of her and Peri. The chain used to hold the platform to the crane snaps and it falls to the ground. Peri takes Yasmine around to the cordon. The crane finally stops moving. Tom and Mandy worry as Darren and Nancy's phones are going to voicemail. Darren decides to go into the tunnels, ignoring Nancy's suggestion of telling the fire brigade. Darren decides to go in on his own but Nancy follows him. Charlie and Ella climb through the tunnels and Charlie spots light. Ollie tells Luke that they need to get out. Luke tells Ollie to go, and the fire crew take Ollie out. Jack tells an unconscious Breda that she scared her and doesn't want her shortening their time together any more. Sienna is thrilled to see Liberty is OK. Grace is unimpressed at being evacuated whilst sleeping in her pyjamas. Edward checks over some of the work crew's injuries. Cleo worries when she can't find Mitchell. Jesse and Courtney inform Sylver that Breda crashed into the crane and is in hospital. Mercedes tells him to go. Luke worries about Mandy and she tells him that a few people are in hospital. Mandy tells him that she loves Darren and they spent 20 years going after each other based on a fairy-tale. She says that he will find someone better for him and that Darren will be DJ's dad but he can have some kind of relationship with him - until he gets sober. Charlie and Ella find an exit to the tunnels. Nancy and Darren continue to search for Charlie and Ella and find Ella's phone. The crane continues to sink in the tunnel. Mitchell worries about going outside with Scott as Walter is outside. Tony tries to call for help. The crane continues to sink. It begins to tilt sideways. Peri warns Leela that it's going to fall. Scott tries to convince Mitchell to go outside with him. He goes to leave, but finds that the door is stuck behind the gate. Mandy sees Charlie and Ella. Charlie hears a sound from the car, but Leela takes them and runs to the cordon. The crane begins to spark as it continues to tilt. As Leela, Charlie and Ella run past, the crane falls onto the Florist. Scott and Mitchell fall to the floor as they are showered in debris. the crane hits the city wall, right over Breda's car with Tony inside. Tony tries to smash the back window but the crane falls sideways, destroying part of the wall. Debris smashes the window and flies into the car. The tunnels start to cave in and Darren and Nancy run for cover. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Charlie Dean - Charlie Behan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Edward Hutchinson - Joe McGann *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Breda McQueen - Moyà Brady *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Finn O'Connor - Keith Rice *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Ella Richardson - Erin Palmer *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart Guest cast *Woody - Jake Quickenden Music None Notes *The end theme tune is replaced by an unknown tense piece. *The end credits roll over a blurred shot of the fallen crane. *This episode featured no after credits scene. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019